


题16：微服出访

by Tang_shao



Category: French History RPF
Genre: M/M, pairing if you squint really hard
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tang_shao/pseuds/Tang_shao
Summary: The Guilt.(or, just who did Richelieu sleep with?)





	题16：微服出访

安热吕神父在凌晨三点叫醒了约瑟夫神父——比他惯常的起身时间要早上一个钟头。“万分抱歉，神父，是枢机主教大人……他说十分紧急。”

约瑟夫神父缓慢地眨了一次眼睛。疼痛几乎立刻就回来了，但这疼痛是好的，疼痛令他清醒。在那雄狮一样的额头下，那惊人的大脑开始运作。日耳曼诸位男爵正如他们期许的那样彼此争斗，王太后则在流放地满怀怨毒地忙着安抚自己因又一次失败而受伤的自尊，马德里和维也纳风平浪静，最虔诚的天主教君主安分守己，甚至拜访了几次王后的卧室。总之，太阳底下诸事顺遂，让神父难以揣测是什么机要大事教他的老友夜不能寐。但职责所在，约瑟夫神父于是吩咐：“那么，请备好马车。”

“事实上，枢机主教大人已经到了。”

这让约瑟夫神父顿住了。“是么？”他轻声问道。安热吕神父困惑不堪——你要怎样在深夜接待一位教廷的王子？又该怎样在仆从睡去后招待法兰西万人之上一人之下的首相（尽管，在一些人看来，首相或许并不处于任何人之下）？神父只能深表同情。

枢机主教正在来回踱步，神情在晦暗的火光下模糊不清，双手紧紧攥着垂挂在胸前的十字架，想必已在他的掌心留下深深的刻痕。神父发现他的脸色比墓地中的哀悼天使更像大理石塑造。

轻柔地、小心地，约瑟夫神父问：“发生了什么事，阁下？”

枢机主教站住了。半转过脸，他举起一只手（那只手在抖，约瑟夫神父注意到。他也注意到枢机主教一贯苍白的脸上浮着高烧一样的红色，双眼亮得怕人。），“你曾告诉我……”他用一种明确、稳定的声音说道，“当我们不得不在这尘世间行动时，只要我们在每一个行动中摈弃自身，便仍可以接近那无形的永恒的上帝？若我们每日能知觉那神圣的存在，那么即使我们在尘世间的行为与之背离，那存在仍能延续不灭？”

这方济各派的托钵僧答道：“正是如此。”

枢机主教垂下指尖，凝视着火焰，他低声说道：“若能以不执犯下罪愆……便毋需畏惧地狱的烈焰。“

“您仅仅是上帝手中的一件工具。”约瑟夫神父说。他用一只手托住老友弯曲的手肘，另一只手握住冰冷的指尖，支撑起这个笼罩在猩红色丝绸里的男人。“您不过是在践行祂的意志，好完成祂对法兰西、对欧洲画下的命运。——为了这样一个原因行动，您没有什么需要畏惧的。”

枢机主教爆发出一声痛苦的呻吟。如同断头台上的濒死之人以渴慕注视行刑者手中仁慈的刀锋——“如果那原因不是公正的呢？皮卡第的光照派*主张——”

“——您难道要采纳异端的邪说吗！”约瑟夫神父叫道，然后——认知像巨斧落下，血色也从神父的脸上褪尽。他感到——疼痛——愤怒——指尖发冷、麻木——逐渐上升的恐惧噎住了他的喉咙。

枢机主教往他脸上看了一眼，把手从他的手里抽走了。“现在，你已知道了。”他简短地说。

窗外，天空开始显出黎明的灰白。枢机主教走到狭窄的十字窗前。法袍像一道长长的血迹，从他的肩头落下。一种让人不安的超然的平静回到了他的神色中。约瑟夫神父颤抖起来，激烈的感情让他发出一声叫喊，投身在基督受难的小雕像前，“忏悔。”他恳求他的朋友，“忏悔，然后祈祷。寻求宽恕——”

枢机主教回过身。他低下头，俯视这位灰衣的神父，这位非血缘的兄弟。“我并不寻求宽恕。”阿尔芒·德·普莱西说，眼中有一种奇异的狂热。这种狂热并无温度，而是像水银那样精确。他把戴有权戒的手指按在约瑟夫神父的肩头，“毋要为我担忧，以西结。若陪伴之人适宜，地狱也未尝不能忍受。——但在那之前，我在尘世尚有工作需要完成。”

-

**Author's Note:**

> 注：皮卡第的光照派主张，只要能秉持不执，交媾并非罪过，被斥为异端邪说，历史上的约瑟夫神父正面怼过这个主张。


End file.
